wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanus Paul Gekko
Titanus Paul Gekko is the final transformation and the final reincarnation of Paul Gekko. He is a gigantic humanoid daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures and Toho. He is the new Alpha Titan that surpasses King Ghidorah and Godzilla. Appearance In his larval form, Titanus Paul Gekko retains his appearance albeit in the form of the titan. His blonde hair reaches below the feet. His retains his original clothes; consisting of the green shirt, blue pants and dark blue sandals. In his Final Form, Titanus Paul Gekko resembles a titanic three headed dragon with giant wings of the eagle. Abilities The Titanus Paul Gekko's abilities has fairly surpassed his previous ego. Alpha Call As the Alpha Titan, in his wake, the Titanus Paul Gekko was able to let out a terrifying roar powerful call that can be heard by other Titans all over the world and made them submit to him. Shamanic Nature Titanus Paul Gekko possesses overwhelming level of Furyoku, 900,000,000 in total, as for his current life. Metallic Nature Paul Gekko possess the ultra immune system which make him immune to the Metal Virus which was created by the Neo Eggman Empire. Bio-Spiritual Nature Titanus Paul Gekko's power comes from the bio-spiritual circulatory system. Durability Titanus Paul Gekko was stated to have survived exposure to the Metal Virus. Velvet Kushinada inherits his ability alongside her comrades. Energy Absorption Titanus Paul Gekko can feed on the energy from the Chaos Emeralds and nuclear radiation and is able to sustain himself for millions of years at a time by absorbing geothermal radiation from the Earth's core. Titanus Paul Gekko is capable of healing from his wounds by absorbing large amounts of radiation. However, how quickly he heals depends on how serious his injuries were. Chaos Energy Breath Paul Gekko spews out fiery shaped energy beam made of chaos energy. Swimming Titanus Paul Gekko's top swimming speed can reach up to 90 knots. In its final form Titanus Paul Gekko's top swimming speed can reach up to 90,000,000 knots. Intelligence Titanus Paul Gekko can figure out his opponents strengths and weaknesses. In his Final Form, Titanus Paul Gekko's three heads possessed different levels of cognitive function and independent thought. The middle head was the most intelligent, acting as the leader while the left and right heads were more akin to its lackeys, or trained dogs. The right head, however, was somewhat smarter than the left head, as he recognized an electrical transformer as a power source. Senses Titanus Paul Gekko has a very strong sense of hearing. Strength and Combat Titanus Paul Gekko possesses immense physical strength and can use his huge mass as a weapon. He didn't use his arms much to toss them around. This is due to his fighting style being modeled after those of bears and Komodo dragons which, despite having powerful jaws and teeth, use their front legs and claws as their primary weapons. Anti-Metallic Pulse Paul Gekko can release pulses of Chaos Energy. This energy overload grants him control over tremendously powerful thermonuclear pulses which can easily destroy the Metal Virus. Flight Due to his growth into his final form, Titanus Paul Gekko's massive and powerful wings enabled him to fly with great speed over long distances. Category:Characters Category:Jinjuriki Transformations Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon